El Ángel Caído
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Era un nuevo día para dominar al mundo Hanna lo sabia, ese mañana se levanto con las infinitas ganas de corromper lo incorrompible, ella se había jurado fastidiar a un demonio muy conocido para ella; bueno un angel caído. ShikixOc


.

.

.

.

 **El Ángel Caído**

 _By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Era un nuevo día para dominar al mundo Hanna lo sabia, ese mañana se levanto con las infinitas ganas de corromper lo incorrompible, ella se había jurado fastidiar a un demonio muy conocido para ella; bueno un angel caído, Hanna había amanecido desnuda en su cama con sus sabanas de seda negra como sus alas y su piel suave humectada para su descanso placentero, esta chica seguía los consejos de Marilyn Monroe pues claro la blonda sabia que dormir desnuda era más placentero.

Se encamino a la bañera y se comenzó a dar un baño relajante mientras pensaba en como torturar al angel caído, Hanna amaba al chico, pero no sabia como conseguir tenerlo a su merced con algo que ambos amaran a la vez, les gustaban los videojuegos y torturar las personas pero necesitaba algo para conseguir que el angel caído la amara perdidamente, la chica se termino de bañar y se fue a la habitación y prendió la computadora, navegando en las páginas de internet encontró la forma en cómo conseguir que Shiki la deseara perdidamente, el sexo eso era algo que no lo había intentado nunca pero se preguntaba como seria hacerlo, miro en una página llamada redtube y tuvo la grandiosa idea mientras miraba a una chica follarse a un chico en condiciones que ella haría mas adelante, eran las once de la mañana, termino de ver el video y ella de inmediato en su vagina vio algo que nunca había sentido, estaba mojada, muy mojada, Hanna puso sus manos en su vagina y toco el liquido trasparente y lo lamio de sus dedos, el sabor era salado pero no le pareció desagradable

Siguió tocando esa zona húmeda con delicadeza y sintió como sus dedos empezaban a resbalar en el liquido viscoso, Hanna llego a una zona muy delicada el clítoris el cual al tocarlo sintió su delicadeza, lo más extraño es que había crecido de tamaño y estaba duro, siguió frotándolo hasta que de sus labios se escapo un gemido suave y placentero, ahora sentía una especie de envidia a los humanos ya que el placer está prohibido para los ángeles, pero en este caso a Hanna no le importa de todos modos tenía permiso especial dada la misión de los cielos de recuperar el amor a un angel caído. Introdujo un dedo y de él broto mas liquido trasparente y presiono una especie de bulto que se había contraído en la parte interna de su vagina y de él salió un chorro de su misma lubricación, acompañado de un fuerte gemido, arqueo la espalda sintiendo sus piernas desfallecer, eso se sintió delicioso, para ser su primer orgasmo había sido delicioso.

tomo una toalla húmeda y se limpio, ahora sabia como era el placer pero aun asi ella se sentía ansiosa y deseaba mas, tentada a no continuar hasta que atrapara a Shiki, comenzó a investigar sobre el mundo del sexo y asi paso toda la tarde hasta que se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, Hanna ya estaba lista sobre lo que le haría a ese travieso angel, se coloco un conjunto de lencería que vio de una chica que utilizaba y se coloco una gabardina, salió de su habitación y abrió un portal, donde preparo todo lo que utilizaría para su travesura, se apareció en la habitación de Shiki el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio viendo antiguas cámaras de tortura en la antigüedad, sintió a Hanna detrás de él y sin poder hacer nada esta lo atrajo hacia el centro del portal.

-¿Oye angel oscuro que es lo que quieres?- Shiki intento abrir fuerzas contra su poder pero Hanna había creado un escudo de fuego que quemo las plumas del angel caído. Detrás del el salieron unas especies de manos en formas de sombras que tomaron al chico de los brazos y pies, lo tiraron contra una cama con sabanas rojas como la sangre y unos respaldos de metal pintados de dorado, que automáticamente dejaron atadas sus manos y pies.- ¿Pero que es esto?- Shiki tenía un rubor en sus mejillas ansioso por lo que vendría nunca espero que algo asi le pasara y menos que un angel se lo hiciera, esta era una especie de tortura que le encantaba y más cuando eres adicto al dolor.

-se que te gustara angel caído.- Hanna abrió su abrigo dejando ver su conjunto de lencería hecha de cuero, un corsé de cuero y unas braga negras con unas botas de cuero negro hasta los muslos, Shiki estaba sonrojado viendo las piernas, los pechos y el cabello oscuro como las plumas del cuervo cayendo suavemente por sus hombros y su pecho, a su lado ella tenía un látigo, entonces supo que navidad llego antes de tiempo, el sería sometido.

-Soy todo tuyo.- dijo eso y un latigazo le proporciono Hanna, ella se posiciono ahorcadas de él y de su mano brotaron llamas que quemaron las ropas del chico, este estaba maravillado ahora estaba desnudo, Hanna acerco su rostro al suyo y este se clavo en sus ojos rojos, Hanna lo beso suavemente y este correspondió introduciendo su lengua en su boca, Hanna nunca había besado a un chico pero esto le encantaba.- me encanta tu sabor.

-Y eso solo es el inicio.- Hanna saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de chico consiguiendo que se estremeciera, su pene hizo un leve movimiento que Hanna logro sentir, al estar sentada sobre el.- ¿Te gusta verdad?- el no respondió y Hanna pellizco sus pezones.

-Ahh si.- Hanna comenzó a bajar por el cuello, el pecho y se detuvo en los pezones que había pellizcado para luego lamerlos suavemente , Shiki suspiro, Hanna se quito el corsé negro de cuero lentamente mientras Shiki miraba directamente la apertura sus senos, Hanna mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de él y una sonrisa broto al ver la atencion en sus sensuales bubíes, siguió torturándolo bajando suavemente el cierre y cuando consiguió quitarlo, con su brazo se cubrió los senos, Shiki estaba sonrojado.- sabes para ser un angel eres muy cruel

-Sabes que tendrás tu recompensa si te portas bien.- Shiki ya tenía una erección estaba dura caliente, Hanna ya sabía cómo estaba pero ella mantenía la atencion en sus pechos, con su mano los acariciaba y los mantenía ocultos dándole más ansiedad al pequeño sometido.

-Déjame verlos y tenerlos en mi boca…

-hum… ¿dime que quieres?- Hanna se acerco sus labios y los beso.

-Tus pechos mi angel los deseo en mi boca…

-Buen chico.- Hanna le mostro sus senos, sus pezones estaban duros y de color rosa, Shiki sudaba de tanta tortura, le llevo un pezón y este lo capturo con gozo, con su lengua enroscaba la corona de este y lo mordisqueaba con suavidad.- hmmm…- Hanna gemía y Shiki se aproximaba al siguiente pezón para seguir probándolo, Hanna se removió y se acerco a sus labios para volver a besarlo, ella se levanto de él y se dirigió entremedio de las piernas del chico. Con sus pechos rozo una parte de su pene consiguiendo que este se estremeciera, con una sonrisa volteo a ver a Shiki, con su mano tomo su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo con su mano.- ¿Te gusta?

-Todo lo que estás haciendo me encanta… Ahh.- Shiki sudaba y se erguía al sentir su pene siendo masajeado con las manos de Hanna, Hanna lamio la punta de su pene y este abrió los ojos como plato nunca pensó que se atrevería a probarlo, ella continuo y se lo trago como la película de Linda Lovelace garganta profunda (deep throat) cielos la chica se lo trago completo y considerado el tamaño del miembro de Shiki, era enorme; Hanna continuo probándolo hasta que este comenzó secretar su lubricación, con su lengua tocaba la punta pero Shiki no decía nada, Hanna se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos, no sabía si lo disfrutaba o no, saco su látigo y le dio un latigazo en el pecho que hizo saltar al chico.- Ahh…

-Si no gimes, gritas o dices algo aunque sea obsceno no sabré si te gusta asi que si quieres que siga dime si te gusta o no.-Shiki la miro con los ojos como plato y Hanna le dio otro latigazo.

-Mi amor me gusta continua tragándotelo.- Eso sonó mejor, Hanna se lo trago completo y con su mano apretó sus testículos, cuando saco su miembro coloco uno de los testículos en su boca y lo lamio repetidas veces Shiki suspiraba y gemía entonces le dijo a la chica.- Hanna… quítate las bragas y pon tu vagina en mi cara déjame verte y probarte, Hanna se levanto, se coloco al frente de la cama y comenzó a bajarse las bragas lentamente, hasta que se deslizo en su ultimo tacón.- ¡Eres preciosa!- Hanna se acerco a él con las mejillas sonrojadas, se subió en su pecho y luego acerco su vagina a él en un 69.

-A… ¿asi está bien?

-un poco mas y siéntate para mostrarte como quiero hacértelo.- Hanna hizo caso y entonces sintió los diente del chico apretar su clítoris, la descarga que le hizo sentir la doblo hacia adelante, la lengua habilidosa del chico la estaba haciendo sucumbir, comenzó a gemir, Shiki apretaba su clítoris con sus dientes y su lengua se introducía en su vagina, Hanna introdujo su pene en la boca nuevamente y este se estremeció, haci continuaron tocándose hasta que.- Angel me voy a correr y quiero penetrarte.

-De acuerdo pero antes dime que es lo que sientes por mi.- Hanna se levanto y miro al chico directamente a los ojos.

-Sabes que los demonios sucumben a los ángeles, yo ya sucumbí a ti.- Hanna se sonrojo y lo beso en los labios.

-Muy bien tu eres mío angel caído te amo.- Dijo eso y ella se sentó a horcadas sobre su erección y comenzó a tocar la puntita de este en su vagina, Shiki en el momento en que vio su vagina sabía que era virgen.

-Preciosa no lo hagas muy rápido o te va a doler…- muy tarde Hanna de una estocada se introdujo su pene sintiendo el ardor sin embargo solo introdujo la punta y aun ya sentía el dolor.- Hanna se recostó en el pecho de Shiki quien la beso en la mejilla, y cuando ello lo volteo a ver tenia lagrimas y el inclino su cabeza para lamerlas, una vez que sintió que el dolor se calmo, Hanna se sentó e introdujo completamente su pene, esta volvió a gemir pero esta vez era oficial era un angel corrompido, las alas negras de ambos emergieron y brillantes entre la lujuria que ambos tenían.- acércame tu vagina quiero probar tu sangre, Hanna se levanto y se acerco su vagina y este lamio todas las parte en la que había sangre curando su abertura.- Ahora móntame.

-Sabes tú verga es muy grande.- Hanna se sentó nuevamente y se introdujo en el, beso a Shiki y comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, el chico siguió moviendo sus caderas ya que estaba impedido en la cama, el siguió penetrándola y ella gemía, sus pechos se meneaban y la vista de su rostro gozando era exactamente la mejor vista que podía tener, Shiki de su espalda saco una cola.

-Lamela te daré un anal.- Hanna estaba picante de excitación y curiosidad, asi que ella lamio la punta de su cola mientras él la introducía en su boca, luego Hanna se levanto y le permitió introducirla en su vagina para lubricarla con su excitación, una vez mojada Hanna volvió a montarse en su pene y este con su cola la penetro en el ano.

-Ahh.- sintió como su ano se expandía y un pequeño dolor le atravesó, sin embargo cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse el dolor desapareció permitiéndole sentir placer.

-Preciosa desáteme y déjame embestirte estoy ansioso.- Hanna se deshizo de las ataduras de Shiki y este rápidamente le dio vuelta, el encima de ella la beso fogosamente mientras con sus brazos abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica quien comenzó a sentir ambas penetraciones muy profundas.

-Cielos me encanta…- Hanna gemía y el introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras la penetraba fuertemente, recargo su pecho a las bubíes de ella y con su hueso púbico presionaba su clítoris, ella se arqueo sintiendo el fuego quemarla desde adentro sintiéndose de maravilla, tres movimientos mas y toco el cielo, las paredes de su vagina se apretaron fuertemente y ambos se corrieron, la descarga fue tanta que el beso sus labios sintiéndose agotado, saco su pene y su cola y vio que ambas se habían corrido, el liquido blanco salía de ambos agujeros, era una imagen exquisita no todos los días le hacías un creampie doble aun angel de alas negras, sin embargo el sabia que para amarse estaban juntos.

-Nena soy todo tuyo para cuando quieras azotarme.- Shiki la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos sin embargo el sabia que el cayo preso del angel, Hanna sonrio con sadismo y lo beso mientras sus lenguas seguían peleado, esa noche sería muy larga en esa dimensión donde el angel de alas negras fue corrompido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Hola este es un fan fic que escribir para una amiga espero que le encante, se lo quería escribir como regalo de navidad y pues hasta hoy me salió espero que te guste Hanna un fuerte abrazo sabes que te tengo mucha confianza nena te quieto mucho y sobre todo para aquellos que fantasean con los chicos de Dance with Devils, nos vemos luego deje un review sus comentarios me alientan a seguir_


End file.
